Forum:New Weapon:The "Maul"
So this idea came to me after splitting some wood for my parents.What if MH games had "Mauls" as a weapon class?Let me explain.First,this IS NOT AN AXE!There is a fine distinction.You do not use an axe to split wood.A maul is more like a cross between a sledgehammer and an axe;kind of like a sledgehammer with one end flattened into a blade.This is what I'm thinking for gameplay:it would be classed as a "heavy" weapon,with attack somewhere in the range of 400 base,maybe,700 max.The attack set would be like a cross between a LS and a SA;the power of a SA with the sweeping,circular feel of a LS.You would be able to switch between the hammerhead and the blade(assuming you're playing on the Wii,with the Classic Controller Pro)with Z1,allowing you to string together long combos.You would be able to stun a monster with the hammerhead,but it would take a considerably longer time than with a "true" hammer.The blade would (obviously) be able to cut tails,as well.Now,to balance this blatantly op'ed weapon,even the most powerful Maul would have an affinity of no more than -20%.This brings us to the Maul's special ability:onscreen,there would be four bars,arranged like so: __________________ _____________ _________ _____ Said bars would constitute the "Affinity Gauge".How,you ask,does the Affinity Gauge work?Like this.Say your Maul has a -20% affinity.Bad,right?Well,each strike of the Maul fills the gauge a little bit.When one bar fills,it starts "overflowing" into the next bar.Each full bar raises the affinity of the Maul by 10%.So,by filling each bar,you can raise the raw affinity of your weapon to +20%.Here's the catch:''the bars are constantly draining.''But,if you manage to fill all four bars,they will stay full.So what do you think?--CrellinEtreyu 05:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC)CrellinEtreyu\\\\ @HummelHunter:You know,I actally like that idea.How about this:not only would full affinity bars increase the affinity of the weapon,they could be used to do a powerful impact attack that would completely drain the Affinity Gauge.The attack would change power depending on how many bars you had full.It would create an interesting balance of keeping a high affinity and dealing massive,raw damage.Also,I kind of got this idea from wanting more Agnaktor weapons.How cool would it be to fight using a molten-lava covered Agna skull?\\\\ @Kurai Kage:I don't think having the damage randomized would work very well.The whole point of this weapon,if you will allow me to explain,is to be able to use the transition between impact and cutting damage in a strategic,skilled manner.Randomizing when each damage type is being used would effectively counteract said strategic use.I definitely appeciate the suggestion,though.By all means,continue to post any idea you might have XD.\\\\ @Ryu Takashii:Thanks,dude.I'm not much of a Hammer user,but I always have a Hammer in my inventory (because they're a helluva lot of fun to play around with).By the by,what do you think of my two Maul ideas Agna maul and the Necrosanc (Sacred Death)?The Necrosanc idea came from your (Ryu Takashii's) very own idea about having an Elder Dragon based on the Cerebrus (check it out:Elder Dragon with Fang Wyvern Structure). :)\\\\ @Littlemilton:Yeah,a Crystal Uragaan Maul would be awesome,huh? I also like the idea of an Agna Maul.\\\\ @Lycanis:Thank you,thank you. *bow* *bow* *bow* :) ---- sounds cool but i rather have it have new moves and perfect range of attack because of the ability to cut and do impact but not as much as a hammer-someguy 07:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sounds nice I like the idea, here is somebody that actaully thought of something, and balancing a whole weapon type over affinity seems interesting. What I don't like is that "switching" again. it would make it to much like the SA, and nearly every other( even the shitty ones) of the ideas have it. More interesing would be a R button move that would deal a huge impact swing while emptying the actuall bar while most other attacks would fill the bar and deal cutting damage. Still good work on this :D Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________ Nice idea. What if cutting/impact comes at random rarther than just swapping around. I like this weapon idea! This would be better than any axe wish that might come along... I always thought mauls were just hammers. Kurai Kage 11:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Kurai Kage ---> I always love smashing and slicing,great work Crellin Etreyu Keep it up=).-Ryu Takashii I think a Crystal Uragaan Maul would be cool--Littlemilton 15:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) and Mr. Crellin strikes again with another ingenius Idea. Lycanis 18:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nicely thought up, but I have to agree with the "switching concept is overused" people. Maybe whether it inflicts strike or cutting damage just depends on the attack being performed? Sure this makes it sound like some of the other weapon classes which have one, maybe two attacks that inflict strike damage, but this weapon would have strike and cutting 50-50. 19:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Uh, no thanks. I prefer sticking to either a hammer or a cutting weapon. Chinese Stickman 03:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCEosHPcT0 ^Pause at 8:37. This was the first thing that came to my mind when I read this. Aandrew07 03:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) @Aandrew07: Are you sure you got the link right? I'm not finding it...CrellinEtreyu 05:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually digging this idea, a poleaxe of sorts would be pretty awesomesauce, especially one as well thought out as this one. My concern though is the amount of overlap it would have with the Greatsword and Switch Axe (LS and SA both being weapons which evolved from GS). With that in mind, a weapon like this I would rather see function like a hammer with massive swings and maneuverability. On the other-hand I also think gauge-based weapons come around too often, so the affinity schtick should be more of a downside with work-arounds. Much like Barroth weapons, which must always remain at maximum sharpness, a dramatic affinity loss for anything short of Green sharpness, and larger affinity gains for high sharpness (minding that the weapon has limited sharpness), to allow for critical striking when it lands more often. The only real opposition though is that it's a weapon which threatens the GS in terms of balance. Hammers and Greatswords both serve for heavy opportunistic striking, but GS goes without threat because of it's massive multipliers and separate damage typing from Hammers. So, you need to find a bridge that doesn't threaten GS or Hammers, or you could find an upset in the weapon balance (and I really don't think affinity pumping through the LS gauge is that bridge). -Wynn Thank you for your opinion,Wynn.First,it really wouldn't look like a poleaxe,although there's always the possibility that there could be a poleaxe-looking maul.Second,as far as I know,the only other gauge-based weapon is the LS,and it would be a completely different effect regardless.And as far as it being the end-all for hammers a greatswords,I desinged it so that it couldn't compete damage wise with either.Damage would be in the same range as a LS,and movement speed would be slightly slower.As Hummel suggested,the weapon would deal cutting damage normally,but when the Affinity Gauge is full enough,there is the possibility of dealing a single impact hit.Maybe it could be designed so that only a completely full gauge would allow you to deal said impact hit.Otherwise,I appreciate your comments,seeing as you seem to know your stuff :) CrellinEtreyu 18:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) @SentoryuRaven: Actually,I was thinking of it in terms of a ''splitting maul,''as in the kind you use to split wood,which has a bladed side to start the split,and a hammer side to drive a splitting wedge into the round.CrellinEtreyu 18:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC)